Moon Drenched Shores
by DarkAnsalong
Summary: Eight-year-old Riff Raff takes his little sister, Magenta, to the beach! Warning: Contains fluff!


**Title: The Moon-Drenched Shores  
>Summary: Eight-year-old Riff Raff takes his little sister, Magenta, to the beach!<br>****Rating: K… because it's all just sibling stuff =P  
>AN Please read the author's note at the end after the story! I know some people don't like to read them, but this one might help clear up some confusion! ;) (so read the author's note before you ask a question!)**

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost!"

"Now?"

"You just asked, like, two seconds ago! Be patient!"

"But I wanna get there _NOW_!"

"We're really close, 'Genta… just wait for a few more minutes, okay?" The eight-year-old Transylvanian rolled his eyes as his sister complained. She was only five, so he could not blame her, but it was still very annoying. They had only been walking for about five minutes, anyway, so he could hardly believe that her legs were already tired. "Besides, getting tired is just the price one has to pay if they want to go to the beach."

Magenta clapped her hands excitedly at the thought of going to the beach. She had only gone once before, two years ago. When Riff Raff had realized this, he knew that he had to take her. Every Transylvanian was supposed to know and go to the beach… nobody lived more than ten minutes away from it. So now, the young boy had told his parents he would take his sister out of the house for awhile, and they had left. He had not expected it to be hard to leave, for his parents never seemed to care about what happened to Magenta, so her being out of the house for a day was like a dream-come-true.

"Are we there yet?" asked Magenta again. Riff Raff sighed and turned to his sister. He stopped walking to glare at her. The young girl pulled her dark red hair into her face and tried to hide herself in it.

"No, 'Genta, we're not there yet… but we will be in a few moments, do you understand?" asked Riff Raff as he struggled to keep his voice calm. He really hated snapping at her. Magenta nodded. Riff Smiled. "Good," he told her, patting her on the head. He then began to walk again, and Magenta followed.

About two minutes later, the siblings got to a large cliff. The whole thing was very steep, accept for a small part to the side that had been carved into a trail. Riff Raff began climbing down the trail, and motioned for Magenta to follow. She followed him excitedly. After the two had made it down, the younger of the two looked around and gasped.

The ocean was an amazing sight. Dark, practically black waves slowly crashed onto the shore, the foam from the sea drifted through the water, and the moon reflected on the ocean, making it seem to light up.

"Oh wow Riff!" Magenta exclaimed, her hands over her mouth. Riff Raff smiled and patted his sister on the head again.

"Well what are you waiting for?" he asked her. "The ocean's kinda meant for swimming, you know." He pointed to the bathing suit he had forced her to put on before they left. He was not wearing one, for he did not plan to actually get wet.

Magenta's dark green eyes widened. "Oh yeah!" she squealed, kicking her shoes off into the sand and running into the ocean. Riff Raff's eyes widened at how quickly she adjusted to the icy cold water. The young girl immediately started splashing around, and soon she made a game of running into the especially large waves.

Riff Raff grinned and sat down, leaning against a large rock. He watched his sister enjoy herself and sighed. There was a fresh, surprisingly warm ocean breeze blowing through at the moment, and the sound of the waves – with Magenta's laughter mixed in occasionally – was like music. He wished life could be like this all the time. The boy closed his eyes.

"Hey, Riff!" called Magenta. Riff Raff opened his eyes just in time to see an especially large wave crash on his sister. She laughed as she wiped some of the water off of her face. "I need your help!"

"What's wrong, Magenta?" Riff Raff replied, standing up. He was a bit worried – had she gotten hurt some how? He began walking towards her, rather fast. He finally made it to the water's edge, where he would go no further. "What's the matter, 'Genta?"

Magenta walked up to her brother very slowly, her hands behind her back. It was obvious that she was trying very hard not to smile, which made Riff Raff rather nervous. She then grinned and grabbed her brother, pulling him into the ocean and giggling the entire time. With the element of surprise on her side, the young girl was able to successfully drag her brother all the way underwater. The boy stood up, coughing as he spit out saltwater.

"MAGENTA!" he screamed angrily. His sister just laughed harder than ever and splashed him. He was about waist-deep in water, and Magenta was shoulder-deep. She grinned. Riff continued to yell, "I'm not even wearing a bathing suit! Why in the world would you do such a thing?"

Magenta shrugged carelessly and splashed her brother again. Riff Raff grinned and splashed her back. Immediately, the two began splashing each other like there was no tomorrow, and things went on like that for about ten minutes. Then they just began messing around in the water for awhile… Riff had completely forgotten about how angry he was by now.

Riff Raff had just finished teaching his sister how to float on her back when he looked up at the moon – his only way of telling the time at the moment – and gasped. They should have been home a long time ago!

Riff bit his lip. "'Genta, we've gotta go." he told her. Magenta groaned.

"I wanna stay here for a little longer, Riff." she complained. Riff Raff shook his head.

"No, we should have been back by now. Come on, let's go." he insisted. He then took his sister by the hand and began forcing her to come with him. She sighed.

"Can we at least come back some other time?" asked Magenta very softly as the two walked over to the trail they had walked down to get here. Riff Raff stopped walking and turned to his sister. He could not help but smile as he stared into her beautiful green eyes.

"Sure," he told her. Magenta smiled. The two began walking again.

"Promise?"

"I Promise,"

"Yay!"

XXX

"We're home!" Magenta stepped out of the castle, practically screaming. Riff Raff followed. He set the antimatter lazar – which was still in his hand – down on a rock. The two exchanged glances, and both could tell how tired the other one was. They then looked around. They had landed right near a very familiar looking cliff. It was very steep, accept for a small, rather old trail had been carved into the side.

"'Genta, do you know where we are?" asked Riff Raff, grabbing his sister's hand. The woman looked around for a moment, then looked up at her brother curiously.

"No…?"

Riff Raff grinned and began to climb down the trail. He motioned for his sister to follow. She raised an eyebrow, then gave him a "what the heck are you doing?" kind of look. He smiled and motioned again, and this time she followed. The two finally made it down, and Magenta looked around and gasped.

The beach was a breathtaking sight. The practically-black waves were crashing against the shore, a small amount of sea foam floated on the water, and the pale light of the moon reflected on the water, making it look much brighter than it actually was.

"Oh wow, Riff!" Magenta exclaimed, hugging her brother. There were tears in the domestic's eyes. Riff Raff smiled. He opened his mouth to speak when his sister grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the water.

"'Genta, stop that. I still have my uniform on and everything!" Riff Raff scolded.

Magenta shrugged as the two got closer to the water. "So? I do too." When she got to the water's edge, she turned to her brother and smiled. "C'mon Riff, please? We haven't been on our planet in years! This is the very _least_ you could do to celebrate our return!" She gave him a pleading look, and Riff Raff knew he would not be able to resist those emerald eyes of hers.

Grinning, Riff Raff grabbed his sister and threw her into the water. She shrieked with surprise. "RIFF RAFF!" she screamed. Riff grinned.

"I thought you wanted to get wet?" he asked her. He then followed her into the ocean so that they were both about up to their chest in the water. Magenta splashed her brother, who growled.

"What was that for?"

"That was for pushing me into the water just now." Magenta grinned evilly. She then splashed her older brother again. "And _that _was for… well… that wasn't for anything, really. I just felt like splashing you." The woman cackled in a way that made it so Riff Raff could not help but grin. He splashed her back.

"Well than _that_ was for being a hypocrite." he chuckled and Magenta shook her head like a dog as she tried to get water out of her hair. Realizing that her efforts were fruitless, the woman just settled with splashing her brother again. Before they knew it, the two were splashing each other like there was no tomorrow.

Finally, after about ten minutes, the soaked Transylvanians got out of the water. Magenta turned to her brother and hugged him. "We're finally home," she mumbled into his shoulder. "Finally,"

Riff Raff smiled. "Yes, I know," he told her. Magenta let go of her brother and looked up at him. She sighed happily and turned, staring at the moon. Riff Raff looked too. It was beautiful tonight. There was a surprisingly warm ocean breeze blowing through, and the waves crashing on the shore sounded almost like music. Magenta grabbed her brother's hand. After a few moments of silence, the two began walking back towards the castle.

_A/N I'm actually quite pleased with this story… now if only I could come up with a decent title for once! D:_

_Anyway, I had this idea when I went to Santa Barbara last week. I was inspired to write a beach-related oneshot about RHPS. Originally I planned to write a story about Columbia and Frankie instead, but I was just too lazy XD_

_My friend called this an "I See What You Did There" story. LOL_

_I am very disappointed in you all! :( Okay, I've been going through some stories on , and could not help but roll my eyes a few times. I can barely find a SINGLE story about Riff Raff and Magenta that portrays them as _siblings_! So… I thought it was time that someone wrote one! And I don't mind Riffgenta, it can even be pretty cute sometimes… but incest just isn't my cup of tea! :) Plus seriously… even if you are OBSESSED with Riffgenta, you still have to remember that they're also siblings!_

_And yeah, I think Riff is about two years older than 'Genta. And remember, it's always night on Transylvania (ex. "where hearts are light cuz it's night all day"), so the beginning actually takes place around mid-day, even though the sun isn't out =P_

_BTW, have you noticed that this is my second sibling-fic that takes place when the characters are younger? LOL, I guess younger characters are just easier to write about for me! =P_

_So… I hope you liked it! Please review! ;)_


End file.
